


Tú El Aire Que Respiro Yo

by Allieisonfire13



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Morning Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex, equal plot and smut, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allieisonfire13/pseuds/Allieisonfire13
Summary: The story of how Javier stole your heart and changed the course of your life forever.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Kudos: 29





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Part two will be up shortly ;) <3 Let me know what you think. This is the first fic I've written in forever lol Pedro Pascal took over my life and here I am.

Who is this man? This smooth talking stranger, with eyes a few shades shy of pitch; like deep amber that shines gold in the dim light. 

His presence demanded a certain respect. He held his head high as he waived the bartender over to order a drink, but as soon as the bartender turned to his task, the man’s eyes fell on you.

Leaning against the bar, relaxing with his arms crossed, he spoke with a deep voice; his eyes burning a line from the high black heels on your feet to the snug fit of your cocktail dress; finally meeting your eyes with his eyebrow raised. 

He nodded as he greeted you with a smile. “Hello beautiful.” A fire danced in his eyes; a predator sizing up his next meal.

Dark hair contrasts with sunkissed skin; the lines of his face deepen alongside his easy smile. Your eyes were torn between the sharp line of his jaw and his full bowed lips as they pressed softly against the glass in his hand; tossing his drink back with his throat exposed. 

You hadn’t realized that he had begun approaching until you could almost feel the heat of him at your side. A thrill shoots through you as you turn to face him fully for the first time, tilting your head to meet his eyes. 

The open desire you found written on his face and swimming in the darkness of his eyes gave you chills. Heart racing, you dropped your gaze. 

“She’s shy.” He chuckles breathlessly to himself. “Let me buy you a drink?”

This was a bad idea. You knew that, logically, anyway. Your body was screaming for the attention he was giving you; for the weight of his hungry gaze.

“Please.”

With a glint in his eye, he gestured for the bartender’s attention. “What are you having, sweetheart?" 

"Whiskey, neat.” Was your soft reply. He smiled as you cast your gaze down to the drink being passed to you and away from the captivating man beside you. 

“A girl after my own heart.”

You looked up, stunned into silence. This man had captivated you with only a look, yet you couldn’t shake this unsettling feeling, like you couldn’t comprehend why he had approached you in the first place. Your face flooded with heat and your heart began to race. You had to look away; the intensity of his warm eyes stirring your hidden desires. 

He handed you your drink, and grateful for the distraction, you brought the bitter golden liquid to your lips and emptied the tumbler. What you didn’t see was the man’s eyes following the lines and hollows of your throat before dipping lower, pure want written all over his sharp and masculine features. 

You felt him close the space between, save for a centimeter; his heat was washing all along the left side of your body. It was overwhelming; but you couldn’t deny that you wanted more. 

His voice was smooth as he nudged you gently. “Got a name?”

Eyes cast downward, you replied.

“Beautiful name; beautiful girl." 

When you didn’t respond, thoughts spiraling into the same self loathing monologue, you felt a warm grasp on your chin as he tilted your face to meet his, eyes shining in the dimness. 

"Don’t hide those gorgeous eyes.” His smile made you feel light; full of nervous excitement that had you nearly vibrating with pleasure. “My name is Javier.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Came your hushed response. He leaned closer, feigning the need to hear you better but you suspected his ulterior motives. You feel a shiver running up your spine as you felt his warm breath ghost over your ear, raspy voice whispering, “Are you aware of how stunning you are? I haven’t been able to keep my eyes off of you, hermosa.”

Before you could stop it, a giggle shook through you, surprising yourself even. “You’re quite the sweet talker." 

Javi grinned. "Only when I see something I want.” Keen eyes bore into yours, brow raised in question before glancing downward. “What do you want?”

It took a few moments for you to realize he was referring to your empty glass, forgotten on the bar, through the fog of your lusting thoughts. The mischief written on his handsome features shows he knew exactly what he was doing. 

You nodded, not trusting the steadiness of your voice. 

Another round came and went. By that time, Javier had his arm slung around your shoulder, husky voice quiet but strong, the heady scent of the leather of his bomber jacket mixing with an undertone sweetness and spice that was equal parts alcohol, tobacco, and something entirely unique. It was intoxicating. 

His hand slowly traced it’s way down your arm before coming to rest just above your hip; fingers tracing distracting patterns up and down your side. You couldn’t control your body’s reaction as a shiver ran through you, leaving a pulsing in your core that strengthened with every heartbeat. 

Momentarily, Javi found himself distracted; drawn in by the enticing rise and fall of your chest with each breath. 

When your eyes met again, he found that you shared the same fire; a reflection of this building attraction reaching a breaking point.

Emboldened, Javi let his hand travel lower, lightly caressing the side of your leg before applying more pressure; hand cupping the curve of your ass. “Tell me again, hermosa. What do you want?”

The part of you that knew this was a rash decision; that you shouldn’t go home with a man you barely knew, was drowned out by the pulsing ache you felt between your thighs, made worse by every soft caress and careless whisper. 

You stood still, chancing a glance at the man that has completely captivated you. 

His dark eyes sparkled with amusement. “Give me a chance?” He leaned forward to continue, sparks of heat and arousal shooting down your spine and settling deep in your belly. “You won’t regret it.”

The truth of that statement resonated within you. Your body calling out for his touch; legs closing to control the hum you were feeling building inside you, under your skin. 

Unable to form a coherent thought other than emphatic agreeance, you simply nodded.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go home with a mysterious stranger.

With your assent, Javier wasted no time. His grip on your upper arm nearly bruising as he pulled you through the crowd. The red exit sign glaring like a warning you elected to ignore, to chase the feeling thrumming through you. You didn’t want to think any more. You just wanted to feel.

The sound from the bar was defeaned by the thick steel of the side door as it clicked shut, the cool breeze encapsulating your heated skin.

You were led to a sleek nondescript car and ushered inside. You had barely registered the stillness of the air as it no longer swirled around you; the warmth from your body returning to the forefront of your consciousness, before the car had started and you were driving off into the night. 

Curling into yourself, your thoughts became heavy with the implications- Where are you doing? Where are we going? Am I really ready to do this with a man I hardly know?- Anxiety began to take hold. 

Casting a quick sideways glance, Javier could sense the shift in mood and rested a large warm palm on the exposed skin of your left thigh. First, you registered a shock, like static on your skin where he touched you. Second, goosebumps rose across your thigh, spreading through your body in a wave. Third, a sense of calm, like your nagging doubts and insecurities started to feel less important, less glaring.

Sensing your body beginning to relax, Javier’s touch grew bolder, the ridges of his calloused skin dragging up your leg to toy with the hem of your dress. A whimper threatened to escape you at the sensation. It does not go unnoticed.

It felt like an eternity before the car pulled to a sudden stop in front of a small duplex in a quiet neighborhood. Soft yellow light lined the road illuminating 20 feet ahead on either side. Your door opened abruptly, Javier taking your hand and pulling you out and into his embrace, one hand intertwined with yours and the other cradling the back of your head to his chest in a simple gesture that had your heart racing; your body was thrumming with restrained energy, and more importantly, desire.

A few heartbeats later, Javier let go, pulling away to lead you up the steps, unlocking the door and ushering you inside the entryway. Once inside, door securely locked, you faced each other for a heavy, wordless moment, tension rising between you as his gaze darkened and slid down your form before flicking back up to your eyes with intent. He was confident in how he carried himself, sure in his movements, but his features were questioning, as if he was seeking permission to continue. 

With newfound confidence, you stepped forward, tilting your head up to meet his lips in a light kiss. Instantly Javier’s hands came up to grasp your face, increasing the pressure of the soft drags of his skin against yours. The kiss deepened, his tongue caressing your bottom lip before you opened yourself to him, tongues curling and lips pressing, while your bodies lined in a tight embrace, the pressure of his erection pushing against your hip with a silent promise. 

You couldn’t contain the moan that left you at the feelings being stirred in you as well as the thoughts that began swirling in your mind, at all of the possibilities. Your core ached with the desire to feel something _more_ \- anything- to relieve the building hum of pleasure radiating from your center. Javier’s arms wrapped themselves tight around you, one hand squeezing your ass firmly as he walked you backwards, never breaking your kiss.

When your legs hit something soft, the couch most likely, Javier spun you in his grasp, falling back onto the plush cushions before dragging you down with him. Your thighs caged his hips, warmth building between you as the fingers of one of his hands corded through the hairs at the nape of your neck, the other firmly guiding your hips against his pelvis. He dragged you down into another messy kiss. He bit your lower lip, sucking on it lightly before he pressed his tongue against yours, muffling the quiet, needy whines coming from you. Moments passed, slipping into minutes while you explored every corner of each other’s mouths. You pulled away for air as Javier began to map out the lush flesh of your throat with soft bites and gentle kisses, his grip pulling your head to the side to access as much skin as possible.

He soon became impatient, hands moving downward, grazing your side before grabbing fistfuls of your ass and pushing his remarkable bulge into your cloth covered warmth. You slipped your hands beneath his jacket, sliding it down his shoulders. Reluctantly, Javier pulled away to rid himself of the item. He started unbuttoning his blue button up as well, the contrasting color bright against the radiant gold skin he revealed with every button. 

Suddenly, you rose to your feet. Instantly ceasing his movements, confusion flitting across his face, Javier watched as you bent down to remove your heels. Looking back up at him, eyes wide and wanting, you gripped his denim clad thighs gently before slowly kneeling before him, taking your time untying the laces of his boots before removing them and beginning to shed him of the rest of his clothing. He gazed down at you, dark brown eyes blown wide in surprise and something with more weight, more desperation, as blood rushes down to his throbbing cock with every passing heartbeat. 

He unbuckled his belt quickly, pushing the rough fabric down his thighs alongside his briefs, his heavy cock slapping against the exposed skin of his stomach, rising and falling with each intake of breath. Your dress still firmly in place, on your knees before him, shining eyes begging for his touch, pouting lips plump and red from his kiss, was a sight that knocked the breath out of him. 

When you leaned forward, taking his firm cock in a loose grasp, he gasped, hips shifting as his hands shook with the need to reach out, to _touch_ you. He hadn’t felt this eager in a long time. 

Shaking his head to clear his muddled thoughts, your eyes dragged down his form, taking in the taut skin of his neck, stretched over his prominent adam’s apple, tendons pulling tight with the effort of holding himself back, of letting you take your fill. It had been so long since he had just let go. The soft skin of his chest and stomach rose and fell with heavy breaths, showing through his unbuttoned dress shirt, hanging loose and exposing him to the cool night air. 

Finally, you landed on the hardened flesh held in your hand, a bead of liquid leaking from the tip that glinted in the mellow light. It sat heavy in your grasp, your fingers wrapped around but not quite touching; the considerable length curving upward towards his belly. You began to stroke him lightly, increasing pressure with each twist of your wrist before bending down further and pressing your lips lightly to the tip of his straining cock. 

His head fell back with a quiet hiss between clenched teeth as you took him into your warm mouth, lips wrapping around his shaft with a gentle suction and sliding down torturously slow, curling your tongue around him and dragging your mouth back up to the tip of him. Every now and then you dipped the tip of your tongue into the slit of his cockhead, collecting any precum that had started to gather. 

You lost yourself in the feeling of him filling your mouth, on your tongue, and what he would feel like inside your pussy. You felt a thrill at the thought. 

Your hand stroked the part of him that you couldn’t reach, flicking your eyes up to see he had locked his eyes back on you; he was watching with wonder as you took him deep into your mouth, his cock head nudging the back of your throat before hollowing your cheeks and pulling back up. Your saliva helped your skin glide over his rock hard length with the perfect amount of friction to wind him tighter and tighter. 

He looked absolutely wrecked. Brown eyes were dilated to black, his iris was almost invisible. The weight of the lust written in his features settled at the base of your spine, reminding you of the growing wetness between your pulsating core. Pushing that aside, for _later_ , you focused on your goal. Now that you had him underneath you, right where you wanted him, you felt another surge of confidence. You didn’t know how long this would last and didn’t want to waste the time you had with him; wanted to watch him unravel.

As your pace increased, so did the sounds he made. Loud grunts and groans filling the silence alongside the slick sounds of your mouth around his cock as you worked him over. One hand trailed down to his balls to find them pulled tight, cradling the skin gently; you could feel his cock pulsing as waves of pleasure washed over his body, starting from his groin and radiating outward. It was electric, it was overwhelming, it was happening too fast. 

Javier wasn’t prepared for the sudden feeling that was building inside of him. Something about this encounter had taken him unawares, something in how you were looking at him- but he’d unpack that later- right now, he couldn’t, wouldn’t, take his eyes off of you.

You let out an eager moan, reverberating around his cock as you relaxed your throat and took him deeper, muscles flexing around him as you held your breath. The pleasure was like a punch to the gut. It was only moments, but it felt like it stretched on forever. That was when Javier truly began to lose control. 

“Fuck!” He gasped, voice broken, as he finally broke his eye contact with you, throwing his head back again, eyes shut tight as he felt his peak rising inside him. His stomach muscles started to contract, each pulse bringing his release closer. He could feel it rising, from his balls, still in your grasp, and starting to fill his shaft in preparation. He bore down his pelvic muscles in an attempt to hold it back, to keep some semblance of control for just a little longer, but you made him feel something he hadn’t felt in a long time, if he had felt it at all, and he was about to shoot off before he even got you out of your clothes. 

You pulled back slightly as his hips started to thrust into your wet mouth, grip tightening even more; the hand that held his balls came around to hold his pelvis down gently. You could feel the cum rushing through his erection as it worked it’s way towards the tip. You knew he was getting close. 

He lifted his head, eyes wide and desperate, as he moved his hands to grip your hair in an attempt to pull you off or slow you down. His pleasure was sparking and starting to catch like wildfire, out of control and all consuming. You locked eyes, defiant, as you sucked impossibly harder, twisting your tongue in a spiral, tugging faster, when he reached the point of no return. His cock ached as his balls drained, pressure growing until it boiled over, every muscle in his body pulled tight. 

Multiple things happened at once. Javier let out a strangled cry as a bittersweet taste flooded your senses, his cock jumping on your tongue while he released thick streams of cum into your mouth and down your throat. His hips thrust upward with each pulse, his explosive orgasm knocking all thought from his mind, only sensations of pleasure taking hold as you milked him of every drop he had to offer. The warm feeling spreading throughout his body seemed to linger on forever. When his orgasm finally began to subside, the warmth he had felt remained. He was caught off guard, in more ways than one.

You took everything he gave you, savoring every moment like he was the most delicious thing you have ever tasted, holding his softening cock on your tongue until he pulled out with a groan. He watched rapturously as you swallowed his load down. With a smile and a mischievous glint in your eye, you brought your thumb up to wipe the corner of your mouth. You licked it clean before giggling, Javier’s spent member twitching against his thigh at the sight.

“You are a minx, sweetheart.” He sighed, catching his breath. One hand rested on his chest and the other propped behind him, as he watched you get to your feet, dress still in place. His mind started to kick back into gear after cumming harder than he has in a long time.

He rose to his feet, arms pulling you into him as you kissed. He didn’t mind the slight taste of himself on your tongue. He wouldn’t admit it, but he kind of liked it. Both of his hands grabbed at your clothed ass before traveling down to your thighs and hoisting you up, legs instinctively wrapping around his slender waist. 

Giggles and laughter filled the air as Javier navigated the hallway to his bedroom, kicking the door open wide, resulting in a loud bang. He couldn’t care less. He wanted you in his bed, he wanted you underneath him. He wanted to make up for giving in to his pleasure too quickly, he wanted to taste you; he wanted to feel you writhing beneath him. Even though he was spent, he finds himself aroused at the thought of his mouth on you, consumed with the desire to please you. 

He set you down on your feet for a moment, deft hands helping shed you of your dress before stepping back and admiring your form. The thin lace you wore barely covered the curves that lay beneath. His mouth watered at the sight. Eager, Javier stepped closer, hands reaching back to undo your bra, exposing your supple breasts. His fingertips ghosted across your nipples, already pulled tight as goosebumps ran across your skin. One of his large hands held the weight of one breast while the other ran down your soft stomach before reaching the line of your panties and stopping. 

At this point, fueled by his lingering touch and the arousal from bringing the man before you so much pleasure, still evident by the taste on your tongue, you were dripping. Your clit ached for some kind of pressure, some friction, some _relief_. 

Javier could see this written on your face and wasted no more time. He reached beneath the black lace to circle your clit with the pad of his rough finger before dipping down to the wetness between your thighs. He brought some of your slick back up to that small nub above your opening and pressed down, dragging a moan from you as a shock wave of sensation took you over. 

He pulled back and you made a noise of displeasure that drew a deep chuckle from Javier. “Don’t worry, I just want to help you get a little more comfortable.” His lips curled into a satisfied smirk, one dark eyebrow raised suggestively, as his hands began to drag the fabric of your underwear over hips and down your thighs, laying you truly bare. His eyes locked on your pussy, revealed to him for the first time, and you suddenly feel bashful. You shift from foot to foot, thighs pulled together tight, hiding yourself from his view. Javier can feel you disconnecting and reaches out to you, the back of his hand stroking your cheek in an uncharacteristic act of intimacy that he didn’t want to confront and thus tucked away. 

“You’re beautiful.”

You turned away, a blush rising to your cheeks. Javier’s fingers grasped your chin and tilted your head back towards him, nothing but adoration written on his face. “I mean it.” He nodded to the bed behind him. “Lay down for me sweetheart.”

You did as you were told, scooting back towards the headboard, legs crossed. Your arms were tucked close to your body. Javier wished that he could make you understand that there was nothing to worry about. That he wanted nothing more than to bring you to the same high that you brought him. 

Crawling over to you, hands pressed gently against your thighs, he spread your legs for his large frame to settle between you. His warm hands rested on your hips. Leaning down, he catches your mouth in a sweet kiss, short and gentle, before he starts kissing and mouthing down your neck, sucking a mark onto your collarbone. His hands move to cradle your breasts, thumbs rubbing against your nipples, as his kisses get lower and lower. When you see where he is heading, you pull back. 

“I-” you start, voice wavering slightly. “I haven’t had someone…” You clear your throat before continuing. “I haven’t had someone do _that_ in a while. It’s hard to get me off sometimes…” Your train of thought ended when you saw the look of determination reflecting in Javier as the words left your mouth. 

Your face heated visibly when Javier smiled, a salacious grin, before stating in a deep gravelly voice, “challenge accepted.”

Javier made you cum four times that night before you fell asleep in his arms, warmth encircling you as you both fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter four my loves <3 Let me know what you think. The plot is beginning to appear! 
> 
> Rating: Explicit 18+
> 
> Warnings: Unprotected Sex (Use Protection), graphic smut, morning sex, sleepy sex, creampie (I regret nothing), light angst.

The first thing Javier noticed when he woke was the dull throbbing headache at the base of his neck. 

Second, he was compelled to smoke a cigarette. 

Third, the smell of lavender and something sweet, like vanilla, tickled his senses. He distantly registered a weight in his arms when said weight shifted, a soft sigh escaping your lips as you adjusted in your sleep. 

He was warm, relaxed, and groggy from a deep and restful sleep. 

Eyes still closed, he buried his nose in your hair as his arms tightened their grasp around you. 

That's when his stomach dropped. Something wasn't right.

Picking up girls in bars is just the status quo for Javier, more than typical. Staying the night, however, was a rule Javier set for himself. It's better that way, easier, though for whom, he wasn't quite sure. 

Ignoring his instinct to flee, Javier snapped back to himself at the feeling of your rear rubbing against him. It was innocent enough, the slight shuffle of waking, but it was enough to bring attention to a certain part of himself that woke long before his consciousness did.

Javier has always been, if anything, a man of opportunity. 

One of his hands lightly touching up your stomach to cup the underside of your breast. The other traveled down to cup your naked sex. His soft lips drew a path up and down your neck as you stirred.

Your arms rose above your head with a yawn, re-positioning yourself closer, and in turn sliding deeper into Javier’s grasp. 

All previous misgivings plaguing Javier melted away with the soft moan that fell from your lips as you pressed yourself impossibly closer. His hands cradled you like something fragile but his body told a different story. He was hard, his cock starting to leak at some point in the night; his muscles rigid as they held back the pent up energy now coursing through his veins.

You turned towards him, profile shown in sharp relief with the morning light. Your voice quiet with misuse as you greeted him with a coy smile and a soft good morning. The thread holding on to his control, frayed as it already was, finally snapped. You felt his broad hands reach across your rib cage and curve around your back as he vaulted himself towards you, before you registered his form hovering above you, dark eyes soaking in the curves of your body. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he closed the space between you. 

A shock of sensation ran through both of you at the full contact, a shiver running through you both before a wave of warmth. Heavy lids fell closed, soft lips pressed, the hair above his upper lip brushing your delicate skin gently with the increasing pressure of each kiss. His tongue dragged along your plush lower lip before he bit down gently. Your mouth opened on a moan that Javier took full advantage of, licking the roof of your mouth before diving into the kiss.

You brought your hands up to thread your fingers between his thick dark hair, directing the kiss, and a thrill ran through Javier. He relaxed, letting go, letting you drive forward into his embrace, taking as much as you were giving. You could feel his hard length trapped between you, pressed against your hip as your legs raised and crossed along the small of his back like a vice.

You broke the kiss for air and Javier let out a soft moan, dipping his head to your collarbone. He nipped the skin of your shoulder before soothing it with the swipe of his tongue and a gentle kiss. Meanwhile, he pulled his hips back enough to free himself, one hand reaching down to his throbbing cock, grinding the engorged tip against the wet folds of your core, lathering himself in your arousal. 

His heady gaze snapped to yours, lips curled in a cocky smile with an eyebrow raised, silently questioning. He read the eagerness on your face, and wasted no time in pressing forward. The head of his cock was a steady pressure against your opening before you felt your body unfold for him, pulling him into your tight warmth.

As his body fell into yours, Javier let out a hiss between clenched teeth, muscles clenched tight. The feeling of your pussy gripping him pulling at the base of his spine. His eyes never left yours, pupils dilating, drinking in each held back moan and murmur you uttered as he sheathed himself inside you. 

He paused, reveling in the shock of first feeling you wrapped around his dick. His cock throbs at the sound of your gasp when he pulls his hips back and presses forward, starting a soft rhythm that ignites a fire in both of you. 

You couldn’t hold back the sounds that started bubbling from your throat as your body reacted to the feel of him, thrusting forward and withdrawing slowly, every ridge and valley of his pulsating cock dragging against the sensitive skin inside you. 

“Do you feel that?” Javier grunted, a puff of breath across your neck. One of his hands snuck between you to press down lightly on your pelvis, “Feel me inside you? Feel me _fucking_ you- _filling you_?”

Your body answered for you, the sounds of your coupling filling the room, rivaled only by the moans and grunts surrounding you; the air was thick with sex. 

Flipping you around in his grasp, you pressed your breasts against the soft bedding as his hands grasped your hips and pulled your ass in the air; the sight sending a shudder through his body, his pelvic muscles jumping involuntarily as a spurt of pre-cum dribbled out of his cock. Your pussy was wet, your clit aching to be touched, muscles clenching around nothing.

Wasting no more time, unable to tease you any longer, Javier pushed forward into your heat, pulling your hips back until his pelvis met your ass cheeks. “Fuck, baby. That’s right, take it. Take my cock.” Javier grunted, punctuating each word with a hard thrust.

The tip of his dick pushed against that spot inside you, the angle perfect to dial up the heat in your core as you spasmed around him. Breaths were coming fast, moaning, the wet sounds of your pussy, the sharp slap of skin meeting skin. 

Moments melted away, all your senses focusing on how good this man was making you feel; you rose higher and higher, overwhelming pleasure spreading from your center and flooding every aspect of your being; each second bringing you closer to the all consuming orgasm that was just out of reach. 

Meanwhile, the heat that started building inside Javier was cresting, blinding him, unable to hold back the sudden tightening of his balls; his release started collecting at the base of his cock. He knew it wouldn’t be long now. 

Desperate to make you cum before the dam holding his orgasm back can break, Javier reaches one hand between the compact space where your bodies met, rubbing your clit frantically, his eyes rolling back as you became impossibly tighter, pussy pulsing around his rigid cock as you both vaulted towards the end. 

“Come with me, hermosa.” Javier breathed, never stopping his momentum, thick finger circling your clit until your body seized up in his grasp, eyes closed tight when you finally hit your peak. Each ripple of your orgasm draws a grunt out of Javier, his eyes going cross, overwhelmed by the pressure of your pussy squeezing him as you came, bringing him right to the razor’s edge. 

His thrusts had no rhythm, sloppy and fast, every muscle in his body pulled taut, body curling from the intensity of the feelings wracking him as he started to cum. 

As you came down from the precipice of your orgasm, you felt him weave his arms around you and start to release, cock pulsating inside you as he shot rope after rope of his hot cum into your pussy, your name falling from his lips like a soft prayer. 

He laid his weight across your back, hips pushing forward as he expended the rest of his release, riding the last waves of sensation. You could feel his chest rising and falling with each heavy breath, the only sounds remaining. You closed your eyes and melted into his embrace, your heart fluttering at how gently he held you, letting yourself think that maybe, maybe, this could be the start of something.

Seconds bled into minutes as he held you, your heart rates slowing in tandem, his member softening but still holding his thick release inside you. He let himself relish in your warmth for beat longer before finally pulling out of you with a soft groan.

You could feel his cum rush out, coating your thighs, and the sheets, in a mixture of your fluids. The mess only served to send a thrill of lust through him, his cock too spent to do anything more than twitch.

Javier stood, stretching before disappearing out of the room. 

You relaxed into the bed, not sure if you were able to move just yet. The next thing you knew, Javier was back, with a warm towel between your legs. He was surprisingly gentle. 

With a sigh, you opened your eyes, turning over to see Javier looking at you with a hunger that was not satiated, not even close. You were in over your head and you knew it. 

This man has you enraptured, large brown eyes holding yours in an intimate stare that said more than he ever could with words. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to your lips, before pulling back and rooting around for his clothing.

But as suddenly as it was there, that flicker of something deeper, it was gone. The carefully constructed walls he built to keep himself from being vulnerable came rushing back up, and he closed himself off. You could see it in his body language, read it on his face; you could hear it in his grunt of dismissal before locking himself in the bathroom. 

Suddenly, you felt cold, confused- and used. You were frozen, not sure if you should scurry out and begin your walk of shame, or stay to say goodbye, not wanting to overstay your welcome. You heard the shower turn on and took that as your queue. 

Gathering your things, you found the phone, calling the local cab company to come get you, shoving the shame somewhere deep and locking it away. Against your better judgement, you found a pen, and scribbled your number down, feeling more desperate and unwanted than you wanted to admit. You grabbed your bag and walked down to wait for the taxi driver, leaving nothing but the hint of your perfume and the mess on the sheets to remind him that you had even been there.

It wasn’t until you left that Javier realized he never smoked that cigarette.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angst has arrived! More smut to come haha. Let me know what you think<3 I appreciate youuuuu

The midday Texas air was sweltering during the peak of Summer, but this felt different- heavier; like a fire that scorches you from the inside, tearing through your blood stream until all you can feel is _heat_. 

Your apartment was a sauna, the air so thick and humid it felt like you were drowning with every breath. If you were honest, you didn’t need the heat; you already felt like you were underwater.

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since your night with a stranger. _Two week_ s since you had the time of your life and your greatest humiliation just moments apart. You remembered how the man, _Javier_ , had played your body like a finely tuned instrument. Simply the conscious thought of his name resulted in a Pavlovian response from your body. You felt a shiver of arousal shoot through you and settle low in your core; with it came a shame that formed a heavy knot in the pit of your stomach. 

You felt pathetic; pining after a man you met for one night, and one amazing morning before everything went _cold_. 

_Why did I bother to leave my number?_ You thought as you tried to busy yourself with menial tasks as a distraction from the rejection gnawing a hole in your chest. You were plagued with so many thoughts- was I not good enough, what went wrong, replaying everything in your head to pinpoint when everything turned to shit. 

Everything had been fine, better than fine, you’d thought they were perfect. That was, until the next morning, _after_ letting him fuck you, when he completely shut down. Gone was the charming stranger that had talked his way into your bed and into your _body_. Yet, no matter how many times you replayed that moment you couldn’t figure out what exactly happened. 

Wired with anxiety and hurt, a swirling mix of painful emotions, you needed to do something, get a drink, or six, and you knew just where you were going. You told yourself it was out of familiarity, it was your favorite bar after all, and who was _he_ to take that away from you? You couldn’t completely snuff out that glimmer of hope that you would see him again, belying your true intentions. 

You wanted to make a statement, sick of feeling so down yourself, so you applied some dramatic makeup- thick lashes and liner with a bold red lip- donned your most flattering dress and your highest “fuck me” heels- and headed out for the night. 

The bar was busy when you arrived, everyone out looking something to take up their Friday night, be it vindication, gratification, distraction, validation. You weaved your way through the crowd of tightly packed people to squeeze yourself up the bar. Having just managed to order a drink over the cacophony of voices, you saw him.

He stood fifteen feet to your right, dark hair combed perfectly into place, the same leather jacket over his shoulders, sinfully tight jeans, and his eyes locked on another woman. You felt your heart sink into your stomach, like the floor fell out beneath you to reveal the gut turning drop of a roller coaster that you weren’t even aware you were riding. Frozen in place, you stared at your replacement, a brunette with a tight black dress eating up every ounce of his attention, when he turned to you suddenly, locking eyes as if he could feel your gaze.

You shouldn’t be surprised. Hell, you barely knew the man, he didn’t owe you anything. Still, you thought you had felt a connection; you thought that the seeds for something greater were there between you. Apparently you were wrong. 

You chastise yourself for being so affected by the actions of a stranger; confusing emotions with good sex, what were you thinking? You could feel your face tighten, trying your best to school your features and hide the shock and pain you knew he would find. You saw shock, recognition, and shame before he stood up straight, putting distance between him and his latest conquest as if burned.

It wasn’t until he started towards you that the shock faded enough for you to abandon your drink and turn towards the door. Hoping to lose him in the crowd, you dove into the mass of bodies, winding your way towards the nearest exit, before bursting through the exit door with a gasp of relief. You ignored the night chill, orienting yourself quickly before bolting to the street. 

The sounds of cars grew louder as you approached the sidewalk, looking desperately for a taxi. You felt his presence behind you as you flagged down the first yellow car you saw, your heart beat pounding in your ears, the hairs on the back of your neck standing as you warred with your own desire to face him or run away as fast your legs would take you.

His large, blunt fingers wrap around your forearm just below the cuff of your dress, the skin on skin contact sending an unwelcome rush of warmth through you, turning to a current of arousal at the sound of his voice pleadingly saying your name.

You spun around with your head held high, trying and failing to hide the underlying hurt when you couldn’t keep your voice from shaking. You wrenched yourself from his grip and spat, “I have nothing to say to you Javier.”

He dropped his arm to his side with a defeated look and you took your opportunity, turning towards the now parked taxi, before the driver grew impatient and drove away. While Javier’s eyes were downcast, you slipped in and drove off into the night.


End file.
